Does anyone know me?
by neocrystalserenity
Summary: It is a Kouga and Kianas story. Kianas was used to abuse but when she is sent to the future, can she confront the man that is meant to be her mate and not try to kill him? Will she ever be with her beloved mother?
1. Chapter 1

Kianas only knew one thing in her short 16 years: abuse. Her friends and family abused her nonstop. Her father was the almighty Sesshomaru and no one cared what he did to anyone as long as he didn't slaughter villages. Kianas was ½ dog demon, ¼ wolf demon, and ¼ cat demon. She had a yellow cat eye and one silver dog eye.

One the day of her 17th birthday, Sesshomaru was no where to be found so she went out to find some source of company…but all she found was Kagura (who was in secrete her mother). Kagura picked up the small demon that was crying near a pond.

"What is wrong dear child?" Her voice was close to tears watching her only daughter cry in her arms.

"My father hates me and I don't know who my mother is. It's my birthday and father didn't even hit me like he usually does," the rage built in Kagura's chest.

_That bastard promised to take care of our daughter. _Kagura began to cry to.

"Hush now baby. Mommy's here," Kagura sobbed holding her anger out of her soft motherly voice. "No one will ever hurt you-"

A blinding white light engulfed them and Kagura could no longer hold onto her only child so once again with a heavy heart Kagura let go of her precious baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Kianas took a quick look around. Where was she? The buildings and smells were different so were the people.

_What did the nice lady do? Where did she send me? What am I supposed to do?_ Kianas stood and walked around but around dusk she was so tired and hungry that she laid on a bench and fell asleep dreaming of a happy family with a mother.

Kouga walked up and saw a young demon lying on a bench which was illegal. If the cops saw her she'd be killed on sight. So he picked up the small fragile girl and went to his house. Kouga laid her in his bed where Vulture and Tom got him whatever he asked for including another ring.

It was 3 days before Kianas could even wake up. When she did the first thing she saw was a man laying head on the bed with his eyes closed. She quickly moved off the bed and curled up in a corner.

"Hi there sleeping beauty," Kouga yawned with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Kianas let her fear be heard in her voice.

"Easy there," Kouga got up and went over to her. She tried to shy away more in the corner. "I meant no harm. I'm Kouga."

"I-I'm Kianas," she whispered looking at him.

His eyes showed no reason to fear him but his eyes did show something else. A love, a deep longing love, one that she had been warned to avoid to save her mate's life. Kianas burst out crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her in his arms felt right to the both of them.

"Kianas, no one is going to hurt you. Why are you crying?" Kouga let the concern out into his voice that was soft and comforting to her highly sensitive ears.

"My father is going to kill you…just for touching me," she whispered crying harder.

"Who is your father?" Kouga asked rubbing her back softly.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as she jumped and whimpered at his touch on her spine. He just rewrapped his arms around her controlling his urge to look under her shirt to see what was wrong with his mate.

It took him another week before he could get her to leave the room and interact with their pack. Kianas had come out of her shell a lot more now that she had no reason to fear.

But will this happiness last?


	3. Chapter 3

On her 18th birthday, Kouga asked Kianas to marry him. She nodded as the tears fell from her eyes. Kouga pulled her to him and Vulture promised to help get her ready.

"Kouga, who's walking her down the isle?" Tom asked Kouga once Vulture had left with Kianas.

"I have no idea yet. I wish she would stop being stubborn and tell me who her family is so we can send them invitations." Kouga sighed staring at the picture of him and Kianas on their first date to the amusement park. "She looks so much happier now than then."

"Kouga are you marrying her for love or because you want to protect her?" Tom asked looking at Kouga confused.

"Love!" Kouga yelled absolutely outraged at his best friend's comments.

"Calm down Kouga. I was just saying."

"YOU HAD THE NOTION TO THINK I WOULD MARRY SOMEONE I DIDN'T LOVE!!" Kouga punched the picture shattering the glass cutting the picture all to hell. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He went to trying to pull the picture out before it broke worse. "No!" He fell to his knees as he saw what he had wanted he saw her parents (Sesshomaru and Kagura).

It took over an hour for Kouga to bring himself back to the present and notice his fiancé tending to his hand.

"Kouga…are you okay?" Kianas asked as she noticed his eyes focus on her's.

"H-how c-c-could you be related to that bastard?" Kouga pulled away from her and she just ran out the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Kianas ran to the park and cried on the bench. Kianas couldn't believe that her mate would do that, how did he find out, and why did he turn away from her. No one could understand. She looked once again at the ring that he had put on her finger. She took it off and couldn't bring herself to throw it to the ground.

"That bastard hurt me! Why can't I hurt him?" She sobbed closing her hand around the ring. She closed her eyes crying harder.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped into the air moving away. It was Sesshomaru.

"Time to go home, Kianas." He smirked at her reaction.

He was shocked when she stood up and nodded. He led her to his limo and let her in. She sat down and dropped the ring to the floor.

"Who gave that to you?" He asked noticing the hurt in her eyes.

"Someone who used me." It was all she could sob out.

His heart melted and for once he pulled her into his arms and cradled her. She took it as a welcome to the family and she balled her eyes out in his chest. "Shhhhhh."

"He mated with me then he just threw me to the curb like I was nobody." She sobbed knowing that the more she told the more likely Kouga was in danger.

"I have you now. No one will hurt you as long as I teach you."

He took her to his mansion and let her have pick of any room in the house. Kianas took the one over looking the garden which already had her clothes in it. He was waiting for her to return or to find him. Kianas was more than happy to wear the clothes her older sister had once shown to her as ladyship clothes.

The following weeks Kouga spent the time looking for Kianas while Kianas learned whatever Sesshomaru thought she needed to know. Kouga found her while she was in the garden one day. She moved away at the sight of him covering her hand where his ring still held its spot on her finger.

"Kianas," he breathed out her name in relief.

"Go away mutt," she had grown so fond of her father that she began to treat people the same way.

"Kianas?" Kouga was so confused as he saw tears fill her eyes. "Did I hurt you that bad that you can't forgive me?"

"I finally have a family Kouga. Don't take that from me." She begged. "I'll give you your ring but please I finally have a full family…"

Sesshomaru walked up with Kagome at his side and Kouga growled. Sesshomaru laughed as Kianas hugged him.

"Kagome take Kianas to get some hot chocolate."

Kagome took Kianas inside the house and to the kitchen while Sesshomaru enjoyed the look of pure hatred in Kouga's eyes.

"Why have you hurt her so bad?" Kouga asked.

"I didn't hurt her half as bad as you did." Sesshomaru clapped his hands. "Well done. She hates your guts. She balled her eyes out for a few days until I showed her the kindness I had denied her for her childhood. She was so easily manipulated."

"Bastard let go of her will. She has a family with my pack not your hor house." Kouga growled.

"Fisty little mutt aren't you?" Sesshomaru slapped Kouga leaving claw marks on his cheek. "Stay away from her if you know what is good for you."

"No, she is my mate and damn it. I won't just give her to you that easily." Kouga left.


	5. The END

For over 5 months Kouga met with Kianas alone. Kianas slowly began to love him again so one night she went to her father to ask him to walk her down the isle.

"Father?" She asked stepping into his study.

"Hmmm?" Was the response she got from him since he didn't even look at her.

"Will you give me away?" She asked playing with the ring again.

"To whom?" He asked setting his book down looking at her.

"Kouga."

"NO!" He stood putting his hands on the desk in front of him. "You will have nothing more to do with that mutt!!"

"I love him father. I was just hoping you'd be the one to give me to him." She left his study and joined Kouga in his red convertible.

"Well?" He really didn't need to ask but he had to break the silence.

"No," she sighed. "He doesn't approve of you."

"I'll make him approve of me." Kouga took her left hand in his right kissing the back of it. "You'll see."

"I don't care any more. He isn't invited anyway." She looked at him and smiled. "I think I will take Tom up on the offer."

"If you say so. I still have your dress." He said smiling at his young bride.

The wedding was amazing. It was on a sunny Saturday in June with all of Kouga's friends there patiently awaiting her arrival. Tom came up leading a white stead that had her on it in all white.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kouga whispered to the preacher as Tom and Vulture helped her off taking ½ of the white away leaving her in a white tiara and white dress that covered her body. The dress was no sleeve with her chest covered and it pooled out at the waist. Kouga took in the sight of her as an angel and offered his hand. She took it joining Kouga in front of the priest.

The ceremony went great and soon Kouga was blindfolded and Kianas was put back on the horse. They were taken to their new home that was a combo of both of their worlds. The food was waiting for them. When Kouga could see, his breath was caught at the sight of his new wife dancing in the middle of the room to "Dip it low" and she was amazing with her slender body moving to the beat.

Vulture elbowed him to join her and he did. The party was crashed when Sesshomaru walked in and grabbed Kouga's throat.

"Father!" Kianas gasped grabbing Sesshomaru's arm trying to pry it off of her husband's neck.

"He is dead to you." Sesshomaru growled. "And now he'll be dead to the world as well."

"No! We're married now. You can't take him away from me."

Sesshomaru's eyes went red and he slit her throat. Kouga just began to cry as Sesshomaru cut his head off.

Sesshomaru was sent to jail on account of murder 1 twice. He was given life with no chance of parole or trustee. Kagome became the first woman to rule Japan with an iron fist. Tom and Vulture both moved on and got mates of their own except stuck with the rule of getting approval first. Kagura was morning the death of her child when she was struck by lightning and killed.


End file.
